Field
The present application relates to the field of computer animation and, in particular, to efficient stereo to multiview rendering using interleaved rendering.
Description of the Related Art
High-quality multiview displays are being introduced to the consumer market. Multiview displays are associated with autostereoscopy, which involves methods of displaying stereoscopic images without requiring the viewer to wear special glasses to achieve a three-dimensional (3D) effect. Such multiview displays are expected to become widely available in the coming years. Typically, multiview displays present multiple input views taken from different perspectives to the viewer, whereas 3D content from movie production presently provides two-view stereoscopic content—one for the left and one for the right eye. Various approaches for converting two-view stereoscopic content to multiview content provide good results but suffer from high demand for computational power, and correspondingly long rendering times. As a result, such approaches are currently not able to provide real-time stereoscopic to multiview conversion.